


Grenzwert

by Sophie A (Cineraria)



Category: Sofies verden | Sophie's World - Jostein Gaarder
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Sophie%20A
Summary: Hilde terbangun mendapati kode aneh tertulis di telapak tangannya. [disertakan juga untuk #FlashFicFest]





	Grenzwert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sophie's World milik Jostein Gaarder. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Grenzwert: limit
> 
>  
>
>> “Sebuah impian adalah bagian kecil karya seni,
>> 
>> dan setiap malam selalu ada mimpi-mimpi baru.”
>> 
>> ─ Jostein Gaarder

Jam dinding berdetak di angka sembilan. Di luar jendela, langit bagaikan panggung tarian bintang.

Hilde telentang di atas ranjang. Matanya terpejam─atau setengah terpejam. Di tepi ranjang, sebuah map tergeletak. Satu tangan Hilde terjuntai, dan tangan lainnya memeluk buku.

Hilde yakin dirinya telah terlelap─atau mungkin ini hanya perasaannya. Kesadarannya berada di ambang batas antara tidur dan terjaga. Ia baru saja membaca ulang buku _Dunia Sophie,_ hadiah ulang tahun pemberian ayahnya yang luar biasa itu, tetapi di tengah-tengah bacaan, kantuknya tak tertahankan.

Bukan kebetulan bila halaman buku itu terbuka di tengah-tengah pembahasan konsepsi ruang mimpi Sigmund Freud. Hilde masih berusaha mencari potongan _puzzle_ itu. Kepingan jawaban dari menghilangnya Sophie Amundsen, gadis malang yang terperangkap dalam dunia tinta dan pita aksara itu pasti ada dalam rangkaian teori filosofi Freud.

Samar-samar, Hilde bisa melihat semuanya, kamar berdinding putih ini, dan siluet gadis yang berdiri dekat ranjang. Itu adalah gadis remaja seusia dirinya.

Struktur wajah gadis itu; garis bibir dan tulang pipi, paras feminim yang baru matang, sepasang mata lebar yang berbinar penuh keingintahuan, dan rambut ikal sebahu berwarna pirang, semua tampak jelas sekali.

Seperti penampakan _photocopy_ -an dirinya.

_Sophie! Kaukah itu?!_

Hilde ingin bersuara, tetapi lidah dan mulutnya terasa kaku bahkan sekadar untuk bergerak.

Gadis itu tersenyum. “Hilde ....”

Dengan sangat jelas, suaranya memantul di keheningan malam. Ini pasti Sophie!

“....”

Sekuat tenaga Hilde berusaha untuk bicara. Hilde mencoba melenguh. Barangkali suaranya dapat menyentak kesadarannya supaya kembali.

“Ini kalungmu...,” kata Sophie, “kukembalikan.”

Tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk bergerak sedikit pun, Hilde marasa jari-jemarinya disentuh. Dingin. Tangan Sophie terasa sedingin es. Bagaimana bisa? Tolong, siapapun, jelaskan sesuatu.

Telapak tangan Hilde dibuka, lalu sesuatu diselipkan dalam genggamannya.

“ _Bagaimana....,”_  Hilde bersuara! Ia dapat mendengar pantulan suaranya sendiri, lirih sekali. Hanya satu kata, tapi inilah igauan paling berguna.

“ _Ssstt_ , dengar Hilde...,” suara itu berbisik tepat dekat telinga.

Hilde bisa merasakan kulit wajahnya tergelitik oleh helaian rambut halus Sophie.

“... kita terpisah dimensi ruang dan waktu. Kita tak bisa bertemu.” Sophie melanjutkan. “Aku akan terus mencari cara memecahkan masalah ini, sementara kita berhubungan lewat surat.”

Hilde melihat Sophie berdiri, mendekati meja, lalu merunduk lagi dalam sepersekian detik. Gadis itu berlutut sejajar dengan ranjang.

Berikutnya, sesuatu diguratkan di atas telapak tangan Hilde.

“Kalau kau beranjak tidur,” kata Sophie, “tinggalkan secarik surat di atas meja. Lipat kertasnya, dan tuliskan kode ini supaya aku tahu itu surat untukku.”

Hilde masih berusaha menggerakkan tangan, tetapi sekujur tubuhnya lemas dan kaku. Tidak. Sophie bukan makhlus halus. Hilde masih bisa bernapas dan ini bukan ketindihan, tetapi sesuatu yang teramat berat menindih dan menekan tubuh Hilde dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubun.

“Ingat, Hilde. Jangan lupa. Itu adalah kode rahasia penghubung dunia kita...,” bersama kalimat terakhir yang Sophie ucapkan, Hilde berhasil membuka mata dan menggerakkan tangan.

Hilde tersentak. Ia langsung bangkit dan terduduk.

Aneh. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Jantung Hilde berdebar-debar. Peluh menitik di dahinya. Hilde lupa menyalakan pendingin.

Sesaat, Hilde terpaku. Kalung salib yang pernah hilang itu dalam genggaman tangannya!

Hilde celingukan. Ia menyapukan pandangan ke penjuru kamar. Jika itu hanya mimpi, mengapa terasa begitu nyata! Ia mendesah kecewa.

Ketika Hilde membuka telapak tangan yang lain, matanya membola. Ada kalimat aneh tertulis di sini.

Sebuah spidol hitam tergeletak di atas meja. Hilde yakin, tadi spidol itu dalam kotak pensil!

Kedua sudut bibir Hilde berkedut samar. Ia tersenyum. Ukiran spidol itu berbunyi:

 

 

> **_F.R.E.U.D_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Teori konsepsi ruang mimpi Sigmund Freud dijabarkan secara singkat dan padat dalam buku Dunia Sophie (edisi terjemahan) bahwa jalan paling jelas menuju alam bawah sadar ialah mimpi-mimpi kita. Dan bahwa semua mimpi merupakan pemenuhan kebutuhan akan keinginan.  
> Karena saya sedang jatuh hati pada karakter Sophie (juga buku ini) dan ending yang menggantung alias tidak memuaskan itu, jadilah fanfiksi ini.  
> Hilde dan Sophie akhirnya dapat membuka jalan untuk berinteraksi lewat mimpi. Argumentasi saya di sini ialah teori Freud.  
> Saya sangat merekomendasikan buku itu bagi yang ingin variasi bacaan unik di luar genre kebanyakan.  
> 


End file.
